1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment systems and more particularly pertains to a new and simplified water treatment system for reducing the level of bacteria in a flow of water by creating an environment favorable for aerobic bacteria and unfavorable for anaerobic bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water treatment systems is known in the prior art. Many known water treatment systems mix constituent chemicals together (sometimes forming a gaseous substance) prior to mixing the resulting combination of the chemicals with the water at a single location, and typically in such systems three pumps are employed for pumping the constituent chemicals and combinations.
In these respects, the water treatment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus and method primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the level of bacteria in a flow of water by creating an environment favorable for aerobic bacteria and unfavorable for anaerobic bacteria.